narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sainami/Project: Ame's Evolution
This, Ame’s Evolution, is a fanon canon following the Fourth Shinobi World War nearly thirty years after. In this span of time the impenetrable village known as Amegakure has grown in economic influence and militia strength. Now, in her new state of order, the Rain has something to return to all her outsiders for their kindness to her inhabitants. Introduction Phase: Ame’s Evolution The Hidden Rain… It was a mere base created out of despair by the innocent and war refugees. They were the victims of the many wars between the Three Great Shinobi Lands: Land of Wind, Land of Fire and Land of Earth. But not only refugee’s sought hiding in Ame, but also Shinobi that deserted their homeland for their own reasons, may they be good or bad. It was thanks to them that the Rain gained exceptional skilled warriors to strengthen their defenses. It was all to them that the Rain became specialized in certain fields, which slowly but steadily expanded in more fields and better. And they were also the first that opened the Academy in the village to train fine Shinobi whom are assured to become elite, someday. Greediness infiltrated the Rain. It was bloodbath between powerhouses to claim their kingship over the Rain, to take the leadership, and lead the Rain to her glory. And so it happened when Hanzo had found his path to lead Ame. He was the man that brought fear upon his opponents, thus bringing victory together with his army. But yet he failed to win the war he had started and Ame became “weak”. Then Nagato of the Rinnegan had stepped in his shoes to rule the Rain. He promised to protect them with the Rain itself and his power. Sadly, he too lost his life in his own desires and his childhood friend, Konan, lost her life not too soon after. It remains a mystery who ruled Ame in her darker years. But the fact is that she had grown economically greatly to even influence many other lands immensely. Nonetheless her military had expanded largely over the years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, assuming that they had not joined the war itself, and basically focused to become stronger in strength but also in the technology. This greatly expanded in the twenty years after the war, but quickened in speed when a new king came forth after another ten years. His name is Izaya, a former Kumo-nin and still wanted in his homeland, but praised to be the true successor of Pain. He is regarded to be the God of Rain, like his predecessor. ---- (This is a short story to hint what might happen in the coming phases) Hi all! I, Kaycherry, am hereby announcing to start a Fanon Canon timeline. It will happen thirty years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, whereas Canon and Fanon villages are welcome to participate (below there will be more information given about these things). We will not follow anything further than chapter 646, meaning that anything afterwards will NOT be accepted in the canon. This blog as aforementioned is merely announcing the start of the Canon. You may officially apply on the October 9th for your stuff on the applications with a time limit of a week. Within two days, I and few others will be reading every application to see who is going to get what. After the revealing you will have ONE WEEK to begin your article and write out the most important details. Because after that week the next phase will begin, the Chuunin Exams in Ame: Character Creations. Additional to this... you and the other users may team up together for this event. I should add that everything is planned and connected with one and another! Phases Phase I: Chuunin Exams Phase II: Meeting of the Kage Phase III: Formations of Treaties and Threats Phase IV: The Ambush General Rules * The timezone that will be followed in this project is GMT+0 (clockhttp://wwp.greenwichmeantime.com/time-zone/gmt0/). * The applications will officially open on October 9th at 22.00 GMT+0 and close at October 20th at 22.00 GMT+0. Any applications made before or after these times will not be accepted. * Every article that has to do something with Ame’s Evolution will have to fall under the category “Project: Ame’s Evolution”. It will be easier for us, the administration, to see who is participating and who not, as well for you and your fellow peers. (There will be a template coming) * Officially every user may only have ONE Kage, ONE main village and ONE Jinchūriki. Throughout the event your village can obtain more land to expand on. Example: The Land of Rain has expanded her boundaries with her neighbor countries, Land of Grass and Land of Stone, by overwhelming them with her military force. (Kirigakure has been taken to create it back to its previous state: The Bloody Mist) Auditions General Canon Villages To prevent unfairness and spam, everyone that wants to create or become the Kage of one of the main villages, will undergo an audition. It will be very similar to that of the applications. Though, first come will NOT be first serve. So, it is important that you think thoroughly what you want to reach with the village, how it established itself after the war, and so on. The Canon Villages (It is possible that not all canon villages are noted in the list, if they are, and you want to apply for them, just say so in your application. I’ll read it over and add the village on the list, but again, this will not mean that you are getting the village.) Fanon Villages Fanon villages are allowed to participate in the project/canon, as long as they are par to the requirements of the application, which you need to apply for as well, to keep it all fair. If you have applied, I’ll assure you to give you (or one of my beloved aides) a reaction with our decision within two days. (For your knowledge: The Kage may not be a Jinchuuriki with a fanon-tailed beast (this will be explained further on), if they are a host of a Canon Beast, you will need to apply for the Tailed Beasts section.) Approved Fanon Villages * Village Name, Kage, Author Jinchuuriki/Tailed Beast To start with: Fanon Tailed Beasts are not allowed to participate in the project. Why? Usually they seem to be as powerful as the Canon Beasts, if not stronger, hence they are forbidden. However, the Canon Tailed Beasts are allowed to be used and as before, you’ll have to apply for these. Canon does not mean FILLER or movie beasts, these aren’t allowed either. The Jinchuuriki may be a missing-nin if you desire. Although, I should give you some heads up: Only the Kyūbi and Hachibi belong to their original village. The other tailed beasts have been resurrected back in the wilds; some of these have been recaptured while others are still devastating the lands. This means that your village or character might have to find the beast in the wild and fight it to claim it as yours (I or my aides will control the beast), though I will not reveal yet who will and which one may be immediately sealed in the tummy. Other important notice is that NONE may know the real name of the Tailed Beast, unless the character has a proper reason to do so, meaning that no one will be a perfect and good host. You will have to work for that during role playing which also means that you cannot break certain rules (god-modding, auto-hitting, etc.). List of Hosts Organizations We will need some resistance and obstructions for a good plot. Organizations do not necessarily have to mean that you’re evil, because you can also do something for the good. But then again what is good and evil? Usually an organization is initiated to bring forth their own belief that they believe is “good”, like the Ame’s Orphans’ Akatsuki. Sadly, their beliefs were forsaken and turned to act violently to pursue their goal for a better world. Just to be sure that we are all on the same line for these thoughts. Anyone that wants to create an organization and wants to participate with this project will have to write out a general concept for their organization; there will be an application for this. (The Akatsuki is not allowed to participate, unless majority votes yes, after someone has initiated it.) Known Organizations * Taka/Junten Applications (NOTE: All applications will close at October 20th! No one will be permitted to apply their village, host or organization anymore. Your character will have to join one of these factions or be a nukenin!) * Village Applications break=no prefix=Forum: align=center preload=Template:Forumheader/Village Application buttonlabel=Create Application! * Jinchūriki/Tailed Beast Application break=no prefix=Forum: align=center preload=Template:Forumheader/Jinchūriki and Tailed Beast buttonlabel=Create Application! * Organizations break=no prefix=Forum: align=center preload=Template:Forumheader/Ame Organisations buttonlabel=Create Application! Ame's Auditions (Coming Soon) Captain-Commander Commander/Lieutenant (Coming Soon) Applications Auditions for Captain-Commanders break=no prefix=Forum: align=center preload=Template:Forumheader/Ame Captain-Commander buttonlabel=Create Application! Auditions for Commanders/Lieutenants break=no prefix=Forum: align=center preload=Template:Forumheader/Ame Commander buttonlabel=Create Application! Enclosure Other Important Notices Agenda * Upcoming Chūnin Exams (Date Unrevealed) FAQ Category:Blog posts